German Lover
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Takashi, and his Group, has survived the bloodbath at the Takagi's Mansion, but when an old classmate appears, Takashi's Heart is thrown into Chaos. Rated M for a reason!
1. Day 1

**I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

Nixie: Finally! I've been waiting for ages to try this out!

Takashi: So when does the zombie-smashing start?

Nixie: W-what? Not yet you moron! I haven't even started the story yet!

Saeko: I'd say to hell with that… I need some exercise.

Nixie: *groans* I know that!

Takagi: Then DO something! God you're such a moron!

Nixie: *locks up Takagi with bloodthirsty raccoons* Never call me stupid again Takagi or so help me!

*Takagi screams high-pitched and very annoying*

Rei: Uh… on with the story?

* * *

Day I

Takashi gasped as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath. For three days he, and his friends, had been on the run without a pause in future sight.

They had been forced to abandon the truck after the gasoline had run out, and since none in the group had their wallet on them they couldn't get gas, hence the running.

"Damn this… if just the barricades at my home had held we wouldn't be in this tight situation!" Saya hissed as she quickly scanned the area for any of Them.

"Just deal with it Takagi… we can't do much right now. Besides waiting, I mean…" Takashi muttered, and earned himself a dirty look from the pink-haired genius.

"Don't make such a big deal outta it, guys. We still have a long way ahead of us." Saeko muttered, as she looked around a street-corner to see if any of Them were near their resting-place.

"Seems like the way is clear right now… what about making our way to one of those houses up on the hills, over there?" Saeko asked, and prepared to search the area further but Rei stopped her.

"Those houses up there belong to the wealthier people right? What if they're still there, and haven't become Them yet?" the brunette asked as she cautiously gazed up towards one of the bigger houses.

"The Hölle-family lives in the big mansion farthest away from the city. I know that, because the daughter of the family was in the same grade as Takashi and I." Rei said, and then pointed at the closest mansion before she continued. "Why don't we try, and make a temporary base in the nearest mansion? There's bound to be lots of food, which I know that we're sorely lacking."

"She's right. There's almost no food left, but we still have plenty of water." Kohta said with a worried expression on his face, as he checked the bas they had with them.

The former chubby class-nerd had lost quite a lot of weight since the Outbreak, but he was still a bit round around the stomach – but then again when you were fighting hordes of zombies while carrying weapons around 24/7, you didn't really care what you got to eat as long as you got anything at all…

"I guess we don't have much of a choice. Well then, to the mansions we go." Takashi said with a grin on his face, and the tired and sore group of survivors moved towards their hopefully secure haven.

#…#

Jacqueline gasped for breath as she ran into an alley filled with trashcans.

She could hear the approaching moans of the zombies as they neared the entrance to the alley, and she knew that she had caught herself in a trap.

In her hands she held a long iron-pole with bloodstains all over it. She was wearing a torn and blood-splattered hoddie over a white T-shirt, and she was wearing short denim-shorts.

"Schieße! I knew I shouldn't have strayed away from the main road!" Jacqueline muttered as she hid behind some trashcans, just as the first zombie appeared in the entrance to the alley.

She tightened her grip on the pole, and narrowed her eyes as she stood up and walked towards the moaning zombie before her.

"You're no longer human… YOU'RE NO LONGER FUCKING HUMAN!" she screamed, and charged towards the zombie with fury seething in every fiber of her being. With a solid slash towards the neck, the zombie fell to the ground only to be replaced by five others.

Jacqueline gulped heavily, but nonetheless prepared herself to fight for her own survival. After all… they were no longer human beings!

#...#

Takashi's group all stiffened when they heard a wild roar pierce the air, and they watched how the Undead started to make their way towards a tight alley.

However they could also see an impressive pile of Them outside the alley where the roar sounded from, which indicated that this human wasn't going down without a fight.

"Saya, Rei, stay here to make sure that Miss Shizuka and Alice stay safe! Saeko, Kohta and I'll go and take a look." Takashi said, and started making his way towards the tight alley where a zombie suddenly flied out of, and crashed into a lamppost with a loud moan.

"…zombies! I won't give up so easily!" a feminine voice shouted from the alley as Takashi, Saeko and Kohta ran neared the it, but too soon the Undead started to crowd the place, so Takashi and his followers had to force their way through.

Takashi was able to get a glimpse of the girl inside the alley, but the scene made him want to rub his eyes just to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Inside the alley stood Jacqueline Hölle from his class, and she looked badass as hell with that iron rod in her hands, and blood splattered all over her grey hoddie. Her golden hair was bloodied at the ends, and her green eyes were shining with incredible ferocity. All in all… she looked hot as hell.

"Take this!" she screamed as she ended yet another unfortunate zombie's afterlife, with a few swift strikes at its neck, and the Undead fell to the ground without a sound.

"Jacqueline… is that you?" Takashi shouted, and saw the blonde girl flinch as she searched for the familiar voice amongst the hordes of Them, but she couldn't see the person shouting to her.

"Who's there?" she shouted back, but then a zombie grabbed hold of her weapon and forced her back, causing her to shriek in surprise, and she soon found herself pressed against the brick-wall with a moaning and snapping zombie before her.

"V-Verdammt!" Jacqueline moaned; as she tried to make the zombie back off without success.

"Don't worry Jacqueline! We'll help you!" Takashi shouted as he started bashing his way towards his classmate with Saeko right behind him, and Kohta covering their backs if any more Undead should make their untimely appearance.

With a few hits from Takashi's bat and Saeko's katana, the zombies started to dissolve into smaller groups which were trying to get the upper hand with Takashi and Saeko, instead of the girl in the alley.

"Damn fuckers!" Takashi yelled as he smashed another rotten head, and brushed a piece of brain off his sleeve before he went into the alley to help Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, it's me Takashi Komuro!" he exclaimed happily as he dealt with the last of Them in the alley, and walked over to the panting girl farthest into the alley.

"K-Komuro? Mein Gott, it really IS you!" Jacqueline exclaimed, and ran over to the smirking teenager before she embraced him tightly, causing him to blush, and he tried to pry her off him but he wasn't really succeeding.

"Er… Jacqueline w-what are y-you doing?" Takashi gasped as he tried to get the girl off him once again, but Jacqueline shook her head and muttered: "You're the first civilized human I've seen since it all began! I'm so glad to see someone normal!"

Takashi laughed sheepishly, but he still looked like he had been painted with tomato in the head.

"Are we interrupting something?" Saeko asked with amusement in her voice, just as Takashi turned around to look at the swordswoman for help, but his pleas were wasted.

"No Saeko, you're not interrupting _anything_. Jacqueline was just about to let go, _right_?" he asked, and forced the blonde off him with much effort.

"Sorry Takashi, I'm just… I'm just so happy that you're alright! After the school was overrun I tried to find you, but I didn't catch the bus when you made your escape." Jacqueline said as she looked at the ground with an embarrassed expression on her face, but Saeko laid her hand on Jacqueline's shoulder and said: "It's alright Jacqueline-san. We should have looked for more survivors anyway, instead of just them we could hear in the area."

"Takashi, are you all alright?" someone said from behind them, and Takashi turned around to look at Rei and Saya with Miss Shizuka and Alice behind them.

"Yeah we're all alright. Rei, it seems that Jacqueline was alright as well! She's the one we found here." Takashi said with a grin, and stepped aside so Rei could see their classmate.

"REI!" Jacqueline exclaimed, and hugged the brunette fiercely who hugged her right back.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Jacqueline! I thought that you had become one of Them when I couldn't see you anywhere! Where did you hide?" Rei asked, and Jacqueline blushed fiercely while looking down at the ground.

"I… I hid in the boys' restroom. It was the nearest hiding-place I could find, and then it has the only silent locks on the entire school." Jacqueline said, and the boys had to hide their faces behind their hands but that was a big mistake.

"Don't you fucking dare to laugh at me! I didn't have any choice!" Jacqueline exploded, but that only made Takashi and Kohta laugh even more, and her cheeks reddened to the point where they looked like a perfect pair of red apples.

Her eyes gleamed with anger, and after a few minutes the boys calmed down but not before they had been whacked in the head by Jacqueline's iron pole.

"OW! Whaddya do that for?" Takashi growled, but gulped when he saw the angry German before him and he asked carefully: "Did… did I do something wrong?"

Jacqueline – as well as the rest of the grown women – glared irritated at him and Kohta, while nodding and Kohta whispered to Takashi: "I think that we screwed up Takashi."

Takashi nodded with a horrified look on his face, but frowned when the sound of a giggle reached his ears.

Jacqueline was holding her stomach while she tried to stop laughing, and the same was Rei, Saeko, and Miss Shizuka. Alice just didn't quite get it all.

"S-Sorry Komuro, but _mein Gott_ you can be dense sometimes!" Jacqueline giggled, and Rei snorted knowingly.

"You should have seen him earlier. He was like a lost puppy." Rei said gleefully, and Takashi glared at her.

"I was not!" he snapped back but he still smirked a bit by Rei's snappy comment, and then turned to face Jacqueline.

"What happened to you after the school?" Jacqueline stiffened as she remembered the horrible things she'd seen.

"I… I ran away as far as I could. I tried to find my brother but… I just couldn't find him so I figured that he'd become one of those guys, and then I knew that there was nothing left for me here." She whispered, and hugged herself as she started shaking.

"I've… I've never killed anyone before, and yet I found it so easy. It scared me to be honest." She whispered, and stiffened when she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I had to kill my best friend too." Takashi muttered, as he looked the blonde German over, and then Saeko said: "We should probably get away before even more of Them arrive. We were going to find a camp in the wealthier houses, but I don't really know that much about the area. Jacqueline-san, could you possibly help us?"

Jacqueline looked at the collected swordswoman in surprise.

"Er… sure I guess. Where do you want to go?" Jacqueline looked at the group who all looked like big, bright question marks, so she just continued. "I know that the entire Nobunaga Family is in Italy, and the Fukuyashi Family is also out of town. Papa said that almost every other family is home, so it's either the Nobunaga or the Fukuyashi."

"Which could be fortified best?" Saeko asked, and Jacqueline thought it through a few minutes before she looked up with a smile.

"I think that the Fukuyashi's house would be best to rest in. They have one hell of a lot of bedrooms, a giant kitchen, and a garden that's the ideal hidingplace if you play your cards right. It's also quite isolated from the town, just like my house is." Jacqueline explained, and then she pointed in a direction.

"If you follow the big road over there all the way to the end, you'll find a private road with a gray gate in front of it, and that's my house. Just a little while before you reach my house, there should be another private road to the left and that's where the Fukuyashi's live… or lived, or whatever the hell it's called!" Jacqueline explained, and then she walked back into the alley to get a bag she had been carrying. When she got back, she gave Saeko some golden brass-keys.

"Here you go. These are the Fukuyashi's housekeys. I only found this pair of keys, so make sure you doesn't lose them." Said Jacqueline, and then she swung the bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I have to get going anyway so…" Jacqueline started but Takashi stopped her by holding up his hand, and she looked at him with curiosity.

"Well, what is it?" the German asked as she waited for an explanation, and Takashi said with a smirk: "I think that you should join the group. You obviously know your way around this place, and I'm pretty sure that none of us do so… what do you all say?" Takashi turned around to look at his friends, and they were all nodding.

"W-well… I'm grateful for the offer, b-but I wouldn't want to flatter my way into your group." Jacqueline muttered, but Rei laughed softly and said: "With those skills of yours, then you_ have _to join us! We need another foot soldier, so to speak."

Jacqueline blushed a bright red, and just stood there a few moments until Alice and Zeke ran over to the flustered girl, and yanked her towards them.

"Please come with us! We can play all kinds of fun games when we get to that big house you were talking about, so please!" the little girl kept begging her, and in the end Jacqueline's heart completely melted for the little girl.

"Aw… I can't say no to such a cute girl. Alright! I'm joining you!" she exclaimed, and Alice jumped up and down to the amusement of the other members of the group.

#…#

It weren't long before the rag-tag group of survivors made their way towards the mansions at the edge of the city.

Alice was singing softly for herself about a black cat on its way home during a snowy night, but the newest member of the group kept on looking around to make sure that nothing – or nobody – attacked them.

Jacqueline had taken it upon herself, to protect Alice no matter what. Takashi had noticed how she made sure that Alice always was within reach, and how she kept her eyes on their surroundings like a true survivor.

"Did you once get left on an island, or did you train in survival-in-tight-situations?" Takashi asked for fun, and Jacqueline looked at him in surprise.

"Both… why do you ask Takashi?" she asked confused, and Takashi glared at her in surprise.

"What, you did?" he asked dumbly, and Jacqueline nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"My Papa wanted to make sure that my Brother and I was prepared, if Doomsday was coming up sometime in the near future. I call it paranoid, but he always says that it is 'prepping for the end of the World'." Jacqueline grumbled, just as they reached the first private road.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed, and ran towards a beautifully formed silver-gray gate with spikes adorning the top. They all stopped to look in through the gate, and widened their eyes when they saw the mansion at the end of the driveway.

It was made out of light gray bricks, and the roof was black. A couple of neat blossoming rose-bushes decorated the front of the house where they could see a big couple of French doors.

"It's beautiful…" Rei whispered in awe as she stared at the big house, and Saeko carefully slipped one of the keys that Jacqueline had given her into the lock on the gate.

It opened without giving any form of sound, and the group carefully started making their way towards the doors.

Review Please!

* * *

Takagi: *from closet* LEMME OUT!

Nixie: I want you to say pretty please before I do it!

Takagi: NO! JUST LEMME OUT!

Nixie: Nope. I can't do that!

*Takashi, Kohta, Rei and Saeko laughs their asses off*

Nixie: **Now this is where the magic happens.** **If you give a review with a specific wish – it could be a lemon, bitchfight etc. – then it will happen. I really want you to tell me what you guys would want but beside this then please review, make me happy and then we can get on the German seduction!**


	2. Day 2

**I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

Takagi: *from inside the cupboard* Please let me out!

Nixie: Maybe if you're a nice girl!

Takashi: You shouldn't be so harsh on her! Let her out!

Nixie: Shut it, Komuro, or I'll make you Rei's and Saeko's sex-toy!

*Rei and Saeko squeals in delight*

Takashi: FUCK!

_**Special thanks to: Himeno Kazehito and Akasuna-No-Tenshi for the great review!**_

* * *

Day II

Jacqueline looked around cautiously as soon as they stepped up to the huge French doors as if she expected Them to arrive at any given moment. She was alert like she never had been before but now there was a child with her and that hadn't been there before.

She was happy that she had found her classmates and the school nurse but for some reason a sense of unease and irritation had hit her whenever she had looked around on all the females in the group minus Alice and Miss Shizuka.

Without any sound at all the key unlocked the doors and everyone quickly slipped inside the huge mansion before securing the door tightly.

"We should be safe for quite some time in here. They won't be able to break down there Gates." Jacqueline muttered as she let her gaze sweep across the lawn a few more seconds before she turned around to face her new friends.

"How did you even get the keys to this estate? Did you steal them or something?"

Rei looked at the German with confusion in her amber eyes but Jacqueline shook her head and pointed at a big, red – not to mention fluffy as hell – pillow beside the entry to what seemed the kitchen and she then said: "Well… I take care of their dog when they're away on holidays and stuff but this time they took their dog with them and I forgot to give them the key back so I just had it on me like I use to."

Everyone slowly nodded until a squeal was heard from a room beside the kitchen and soon enough Alice came running out of the room with her arms filled with toys for both dogs and children.

"Jacqie Onee-chan, look at all this! I found all these toys for Zeke and me!" Alice said as she jumped up and down to the amusement of everyone in the group.

"Alice-chan I know where they keep their doggie treats and I don't think that the Fukuyashi's would mind if we gave something to Zeke. Wanna come?" Jacqueline asked as she crouched before Alice whose eyes lit up and she nodded ferociously before she grabbed the hand Jacqueline held out towards her and then they went on a hunt throughout the house.

"She sure knows her way with kids." Takagi snickered as she watched Alice haul the blonde through the house in her excitement and Takashi nodded.

"Alice needed this. She needs a break from all the running and fighting so I think that it was a good thing that we found Jacqueline the time we did." Kohta agreed just as Saeko arrived from the kitchen with a plate of Onigiri in her hands.

"The fridge is full of food so it can't have been long since the owners left the house." Saeko said as she started sharing the Onigiri to everyone, before she – together with Kohta – started exploring the house, leaving Rei, Takagi, Miss Shizuka, and Takashi alone in foyer.

"So… whaddya girls wanna do?" Takashi asked as he looked from one girl to another with a sheepish look in his eyes before Rei looked at him with irritation in her eyes and dragged the nurse with her to the second story together with Takagi, leaving Komuro with nothing else to do but explore the house.

Silently he started exploring the rooms nearby and found an indoor pool combined with a private gym, the kitchen and dinner area where alone one of the chairs surrounding the expensive-looking table looked like it was worth more than his mother earned a year, a library, a private garden and then a storage room where he found loads and loads of canned food.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Takashi jumped when Jacqueline's voice sounded behind him and he turned around to see his classmate lean against the doorway with a small grin on her face.

"Where's Alice?" he asked while raising an eyebrow and Jacqueline pointed behind her on Alice who was running around in the little private garden with Zeke and Takashi smiled at the sight of the little girl having so much fun.

The sun will soon set. I can show you where there's a bathroom if you want a shower?" Jacqueline asked and Takashi nodded slowly as he followed the blonde upstairs until they reached a door that lead into what seemed like a guest-room with a bathroom connected to it.

"Do you mind sharing this room with Kohta? I'm gonna share one with Rei, Miss Shizuka and Alice because there won't be enough for all and then Takagi and Saeko agreed to share a room." Jacqueline explained and Takashi nodded quickly before he walked into the bathroom and then turned around to face the girl.

"Thanks Jacqueline. I'll hurry up." he said as he started closing the door and Jacqueline flashed him a smile before she turned around and walked out of the room.

Takashi sat down on the cold tiles as he tried to get what had happened through his thick skull.

A classmate, who had made sure that they had a safe place to rest, had appeared literally out of nowhere, and now it was almost as if they all were having one big sleepover!

"My life sure has been fucked up a lot lately." he muttered as he started stripping, and quickly stepped into the stand after grabbing a towel from the counter nearby. He then turned on the water, and sighed in relief as the warm water eased his throbbing muscles.

"Heaven…" he whispered before he grabbed the bar of soap, and started scrubbing his body clean of dried blood, brain-matter, and general sweat and dirt from their escape.

The bath took longer than Takashi had expected, and he only got a hold of time when someone knocked on the bathroom door, just as he stepped out of the stand with steam rising from his wet body.

"Yes?" he asked as he wrapped the towel around his waist, and secured it so it wouldn't slip – the memory of an almost naked Miss Shizuka still made shivers run down his spine – and he started trying to tame his messy hair.

The door opened, and Jacqueline's head appeared but she had her hands before her eyes.

"I promise not to peek at you Takashi! I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready in a few minutes!" then her head disappeared, and Takashi chuckled when he thought about her childish behavior.

"She is way too laid back… but maybe that's just what we all need." he muttered as he dried himself off, and tried to make his spiky hair obey him by using a comb, but with no luck. Finally he gave up, and walked out into the room he had been given, and started searching the closets in the room for anything comfortable to wear.

He found a pair of jogging-pants, and a T-shirt that was just a tad too big for him – both pieces of clothing in dark colors – and with a small smile he pulled the clothes on, just as the door opened to reveal Kohta who also seemed to have taken a bath if the wet hair clinging to his face, and the towel around his stomach, was anything to judge by.

"Oh, hey there Komuro. So did you enjoy the bath?" the Sniper Expert asked, and Takashi nodded as he finished tying the pants around his waist.

"Jacqueline was like sent directly from the heavens. It's amazing that she even has access to stuff like this." Takashi exclaimed, and Kohta shot him a wicked grin.

"Well she _is_ from a rather prestigious family. I think her father runs… err _ran_… a pretty big company in Tokyo, but then they moved here after her mother got sick."

Takashi looked at Kohta in wonder, and the former class-nerd's cheeks were dusted with pink.

"How do you even know that, Kohta? What, are you some kind of a stalker or something?" Takashi asked with a grin, and watched as Kohta's faint pink cheeks now turned red as roses.

"NO! Why would you even ask that? It's not funny!" Kohta exclaimed when Takashi snickered a few seconds before the Leader regained his composure, and held up his hand as in a sign of peace.

"Sorry, sorry, but I just thought that it was a bit surprising that you seem to know more about her than I would have expected you too. That's all." Takashi grinned, and Kohta chuckled softly a few moments as he went to the closet and found some jogging clothes to wear too.

"Well… I _think_ that I may have had a crush on her at some point after she transferred here from her former school in Tokyo. She was into gaming just like me so well… we were good partners in Chemistry too." Kohta explained, and Takashi nodded slowly as if he understood anything what Kohta just said.

_#...#_

"Miss Shizuka, could you go and get Alice inside before it gets too dark?" Jacqueline shouted from the kitchen where she and Rei was busy cooking something that was _supposed_ to be some kind of soup, but it really didn't look all that great. The gray mass of sizzling, bubbling, soup looked more like a mix of something prisoners would get served in those whacky cartoons, and liquid poison.

"Err… are you sure that we should serve that? It looks like it some animal that got run over by a truck, died painfully, and then was stuffed down into a stew." Rei said with a sweatdrop ready to flood the kitchen, and Jacqueline muttered something about using this to fight Them instead of guns and other weapons.

"Hey Rei… make sure that you have some of this stuff on you the next time we see Them. I wanna test a theory I have." Jacqueline muttered, and Rei giggled softly as Jacqueline began discussing the finer aspects of her little plan.

"Oh man, whatever it is you girls are cooking, it sure smells great!" Takashi and Kohta said in unison as the two boys walked out in the kitchen, and grinned at the two giggling girls over at the stove.

"Really? Well then why don't you two big boys test it for us?" Jacqueline asked with a slightly cocky attitude, and raised eyebrows which made both guys freeze a few moments before the two of them moved towards Rei and herself.

'_Just poke to their egos, and they act as if they're small kids again!'_ Jacqueline giggled, and sent Rei a knowing look before she stepped aside so Takashi and Kohta could see what was inside the cooking pot, and both girls erupted into a pile of laughing and giggling when the boys formerly confidant faces were transformed into something taken directly from the best horror movie ever created.

"W-what the hell _is_ that?" Kohta whispered in horror as he took off his glasses, rubbed them and then he put them back on, only to widen his eyes further when the soup before him didn't disappear.

"This is our food, and you are going to see if it is poisonous or not!" Rei said with a big grin on her face, and the girls could have sworn that the boys looked like they'd rather be castrated, than eat anything that looked like this.

"Can't we call veto or something?" Takashi asked, and cringed when two annoyed females began towering above him and Kohta, who both made a little nervous sound before they accepted the spoons Rei and Jacqueline held out towards them, and hesitantly they looked at the strange, thick liquid.

A strange hissing-like sound started emanating from the spoon, and with wide eyes the four teenagers saw how the "soup" started dissolving the silverware.

"_Jesus Christ_, what the hell did you put in that soup?" Takashi exclaimed, but then Jacqueline muttered something under her breath, and grabbed Kohta roughly in the shoulder, before she forced him to taste the sizzling liquid.

"Now… what does it taste like?" Rei asked hopefully as she looked at the terrified boy before her, while Jacqueline smirked superiorly, and Takashi looked like he wanted to call the School Nurse to the kitchen, just in case that Kohta had gotten food poisoned or anything, but Kohta didn't throw up. Instead a huge grin spread on his face, and he held out the dissolved spoon towards the girls, who giggled, and gave him a bit more.

"Hey Hirano, are you alright?" Takashi asked in a small voice just as Takagi walked in and nearly dropped her glasses in shock when she saw Kohta devouring the strange soup, and she narrowed her eyes as she stomped over to the stove, only to widen her eyes in horror when she saw the content in the pot.

"Err… let me see if I can make that stuff into bombs or something else we can use against the corpses."Rei muttered as she quickly ran out of the kitchen, leaving Jacqueline with a staring Takashi and Takagi, along with Kohta who still was going strong at the food.

"Hirano what the hell are you doing? That looks like it could kill you!" Takagi exclaimed only to get a half-dissolved spoon in her hand by Jacqueline, who was grinning as she watched the pinknette hesitantly taste the soup, only for her smile to widen when a look of surprise was evident in the other girl's eyes.

"This is _good_!" she exclaimed as she looked at Jacqueline, who smirked back at her before she ushered them all out of the kitchen.

"Make the table ready kiddies, and leave the cooking to the grownups!" Jacqueline giggled as she heard Takagi splutter in annoyance, and she gave Takashi a saying look before the brown-haired Group Leader dragged his childhood friend out of the kitchen, and left Jacqueline alone.

"I sure hope that things are gonna go well…" the German whispered to herself, before she turned off the heat and carried the soup out to the dining room.

_#...#_

Jacqueline stared out over the city from one of the windows in the mansion with saddened eyes. The city was burning more than one place, and the bridges looked like they were utter chaos despite the police-forces doing their best to control the panicking masses.

"What's wrong?"

Jacqueline turned around to look at Saeko, who was standing in the shadows with crossed arms and the katana she had gotten from Takagi's father in one of her hands. Jacqueline gestured towards the burning city underneath them, and sighed heavily.

"Why did this happen? I don't get why this had to happen." Jacqueline muttered as she turned around to look out of the window, and she heard Saeko sigh lightly as the Swordswoman moved over beside her.

"I would like an explanation on this as well Jacqueline-san, but I doubt that anyone at this point could tell how this outbreak happened." Saeko said calmly as she looked out over the lit city, and she pressed a hand against the window.

"What about your family, Jacqueline-san? Since you didn't find your brother, then what will you do?" Saeko asked all of a sudden and Jacqueline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Busujima-san… I really have no idea about what I should do. I could, of course, return to my home, but the chances of anyone being there are extremely slim." Jacqueline muttered as she fisted her hands at the thought of her brother. Maybe he was still there in the school… scared, confused… or maybe he was one of the walking corpses. Jacqueline felt the bile press in the back of her throat as she thought about the last thing, and she felt the tears press behind her eyes.

"My brother… I don't even know if he got out of the school! What if he became one of the corpses because I just left him behind? I am the worst sister in the world!" Jacqueline whimpered as she finally let the tears run down her cheeks, and a small sob escaped her throat.

"I'm sure that he would have wanted you to stay alive, Jacqueline-san." Saeko said as she laid her hand on Jacqueline's shaking shoulders, but the young girl shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No! I should have stayed with him, and helped him get out! He was never good at physical activities, so he didn't go to the same after school-activities as I did!" Jacqueline cried, and Saeko sighed softly before she wrapped her arms around Jacqueline.

"It's alright to cry and mourn over those who did not make it, Jacqueline-san, but don't let the sorrow bury you." Saeko muttered into her ear, and she felt Jacqueline nod slowly but she was still shaking.

"Go back to sleep, Jacqueline-san. We can talk in the morning." Saeko said firmly, and steered Jacqueline towards the room she was sharing with the School Nurse, Alice and Rei.

"Yeah… in the morning…" Jacqueline muttered before she walked towards the big queen-sized bed, where she could see Alice's pink hair somewhere under the covers beside Rei, and Miss Shizuka.

With a small smile Jacqueline stripped down to her undergarments, and then slipped under the covers before snuggling close to Alice's small body, and soon after she was asleep.

* * *

Takashi: What the hell is this?! *looks at himself in a mirror*

Nixie: Bondage. *snickers*

Rei: Where did you even get that?

Nixie: Internet. *looks at everyone with a bored expression and raises eyebrows* What?!

Takashi: Get me out of this!

Nixie: Nope! I didn't forgive you for being nosy, so here's your punishment!

Takashi: *mutters* Bitch!

Nixie: I heard that! Now please review and _maaaaaaaybe_ Takashi can come out of that leather-suit. It looks good on him though… *starts drooling*Also I'm Facebook now! The site's called Nixie the Bloody Pixie if you want to check it out!


End file.
